


How we met

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol, drink responnsiply kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader meets Hercules at a bar when she has a drink too much. What will happen?
Relationships: Hercules Mulligan/Reader
Kudos: 4





	How we met

It had been a nice evening so far. Your flat mate and best friend Maria was away over the weekend, so you decided to treat yourself and go out on your own. First you had a nice dinner, but not wanting to go home yet and since it was still early in the evening you set course for a bar. Getting there you ordered a rum and coke before sitting down at a relatively calm corner table. Halfway through your drink a group of four young men entered the bar. They all were probably in their early to mid-twenties and already pretty hyped. Downing your drink you ordered another and got back to your table. Which was now near the men that just came in. A little too close for your liking, though at second look they all seemed really cute.

One of them had a thick French accent. He could be heard most, hyping up his Friend with the grey beanie. They obviously weren´t just there to grab a beer and leave again. You already felt sorry for the women they´d harass in the process. And my god you felt sorry for a lot of women. The later it got one after another left until only the Frenchman and his friend he was talking to earlier were left. A look at your phone told you that it was time for you to leave too so you stood up to pay. As soon as you were standing the world started spinning heavily though. The drinks must have been stronger than you thought.

Staggering you made your way over to the bar. Once you paid nausea over came you and once made your way through the door to light a needed cigarette you couldn´t hold it back anymore. What you thought was just a burp came out as way worse. The two strangers you had been noticing the whole evening just left the bar right after you when you turned around to throw up. To your misfortune hitting one of them in the process. When you finally stood up straight again you immediately started apologizing.

“Hey it´s all right.”, he grabbed your shoulders to stabilize your still wobbly figure. “Are you better now?”  
“Yes… I think I am. Still I´m so sorry for this. How can I make this up to you?”  
“Seriously it´s nothing I couldn´t wash out and if you really wanna make up for it you could go to the Carnival down at the pier next weekend with me.”  
“Really? I mean I´d love to, but I literally threw up on you just a second ago.”  
“He still thinks you are very cute and wanted to ask you out the whole evening..” the other one said grinning.  
“Laf!”  
“Am I wrong, mon ami?”  
“Well now that that is out I´m Hercules and that is my good friend Lafayette.”  
“I´m (Y/N).”, you couldn´t contain a smile at their banter. “It was really nice meeting you, but I think it´s time for me to home and get some rest.”  
“Where do you live? We´ll take you there.”

You felt like you could trust them and not wanting to walk back, you gave them your address. Before you knew Hercules had driven you there. After quickly exchanging numbers you were out of the car and in your apartment. Too lazy to take of any clothes or make up you went right to bed. Sleep on the other hand didn´t want to come easy that night. Too exciting was the thought of meeting Hercules again and too embarrassing the thought that you threw up on him on your first encounter.  
When you woke up the next day it was already way in the afternoon.

Not too surprised that you were dying of a head ache you made your way to the kitchen, where Maria was sitting over a cup of coffee. A soft smile curled up the corners of her full lips as she greeted you with a short “You look terrible girl.”  
“Thank you, I also feel terrible.”, you answered holding a hand to your temples.  
“That wild of a night?”, she laughed.  
“Ugh. You don´t wanna know.”  
“Uhhhh what did you do?”  
So you told her everything that happened the previous night.  
“You´re a terrible friend, for laughing at me. You know that?”, you said at her on the floor lying form. You couldn´t hide a smile yourself though. It was kinda funny when looking at it from the right angle.

Sooner than you thought the next weekend came and you date with Herc was moving closer by the second. The day it was actually there you woke up way too early. The excitement just didn´t let you sleep. Drinking one coffee after the other and trying to search out a cute outfit with Maria time flew by just a little more and sooner than you thought you were standing near the Carnivals entrance, wearing the cutest Sundress, waiting for Hercucles. Almost an hour after your actual agreed time he arrived, out of breath and an apologetic look in his eyes.  
“I´m sorry I´m so late.”, he said once he caught his breath again.  
“What happened? I thought you´d stood me up…”  
“Oh no! No, no, no. My car just broke down all of a sudden in the middle of nowhere.”  
“At least you are here now. C´mon let´s go.”

You took his big hand into your small one and pulled him along after you.  
That evening the two of you spend together was a lot of fun. Eating cotton candy, going on the rides, you name it. Nearing the end of your date you went to sit down near the water, talking about anything and everything. Over the course of your conversation you had moved closer to each other, shamelessly flirting with each other, when he started leaning closer to you. Picking up on that you leaned over to him until your Lips met his in a sweet, innocent kiss. Parting again sooner than you wanted you heard cheering and hollering behind your backs.

Turning around you recognized Lafayette and the two other guys from the bar who you learned where Alexander and John. Turning to face the tall man beside you Hercules´ little frown made you smile. It was kinda cute, so you took his hand again and went up to greet his friends. After hugging each of them as a greeting, together the five of you spend some time talking and joking around, when it got time for you to leave you pulled him to the side completely unnoticed by the others.  
“I have to leave now, but it was really nice and I´d love to see you again.”, you said heat creeping to your cheeks and ears.  
“I´d really love to see you again too. Want me to escort you home?”  
“That´s really nice, but I´m here with my car too.”  
“Okay. Text me when you get home?”  
“I will.”, getting onto your tippy toes you pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek and waved the orhers good bye.

Once you arrived home you send Herc a text, like you promised before going to bed. Tired yet happy how the evening went.


End file.
